


Photographs

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: AU where Fem Netherlands has a flower shop and Male Taiwan is a photographer.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> NedTai Week  
> Day 6: Jobs

“Why are you so nervous?” Ling asked her brother.

Tang combed his hair with his hand. How to tell to his sister: “We don’t need the flowers; it’s just that the girl of my dreams works here”. He could tell her, but he wasn’t ready. Probably she knew what was going on, because the idea of buying flowers for their older sister was unexpected.

“Really? For Chung-Yan?” Ling asked him when he suggested it.

“Yes, for her. She is our big sister and she always takes care of us”

Ling raised an eyebrow, her brother didn’t seem to be joking nor was he drunk. They were about to get in the flower shop when he stayed outside, looking his reflection in a car’s window.

“What are you doing?” she asked again.

“Nothing”

Both siblings got in the store and a young girl said welcome. Her hair was dark blond and part of her bangs covered her face, she seemed friendly. Tang couldn’t hide his disappointment. So Ling talked with her and asked for a bouquet of whatever flowers she had.

“Do you think Jia-Ying would want one?”

Tang made a gesture with his head. He was thinking that he had lost his opportunity, he murmured something that none of them could understand.

“Don’t pay attention to my brother, he has been acting quite strange today” she told to the other girl.

She just smiled and then made a comment about her own siblings. Both girls giggled and after a small talked they introduced to each other. Tang was so bitter with his sister flirting when it was supposed he’d do it. But the one he wanted to see wasn’t there.

They chose some flowers and when he was about to pay, apparently _Marion_ was having some problems with the cash register.

“Wait a minute, I’ll call my sister”

Tang felt excited. And she appeared, she looked so pretty, with her hair tied with a silk scarf and wearing a floral dress. Tang and Meike had exchanged incoherent phrases, and then when she gave him his change, they touched each other’s hands and he blushed, and then Ling realized why they were there.

\--------------------

“You are really embarrassing. Wait that I tell Soon Jin” Ling said. “You used not only me, but Chun-Yan and Jia-Ying to get a girlfriend and at the end you couldn’t say a word”

“Don’t you dare” he said because he knew Soon Jin would make fun of him. “She made me feel nervous”.

Actually, Ling thought it was funny, and at least she also met that cute girl called Marion. However, she was worried about Tang, he was always so confident and smug, and so she couldn’t believe his reaction of a moment ago.

\-----------------------------------

Meike was very quiet while her sister talked about a bouquet, she wasn’t really listening to her, but then she mentioned that girl she just met. Was her awkwardness evident? She wondered, but Marion seemed to not thinking about it. Meike looked at her hand, _he_ touched her, she was still nervous. Why was he there?

She remembered the first time she met him. She was visiting the botanic garden, and she saw him taking some pictures. He seemed excited as a kid with a new toy. She thought he was quite cute. Then she noticed he was looking at her, he approached and they had a small talk. She wasn’t good at meet new people, but there was something on him that seemed nice.

“I’m Tang” he said.

“Meike” she replied, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you, now I have to take more pictures”

“Ok, nice to meet you too”

She thought that it was good to have met him, such a shame that it was the only time she’d see him. Maybe it was for the best, she thought. She was very insecure about herself, how a guy like him would like someone like her? She wondered. She was taller than him, he didn’t seem to notice it, but that would be a problem.

Meike got mad for delude herself. She was thinking nonsense about a person she just met. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize her siblings and sister-in-law were asking her if she was fine.

\--------------

Some days later, Tang decided to go to the flower shop. It was Ling’s idea; she had gone before just to talk with Marion. Tang was very nervous. He got in and found Meike talking with a blond guy and a brunette girl.

“Hi, I would like a bouquet of tulips” he said awkwardly.

“Let me help you” she said as awkward as him.

The other couple could feel the tension in the air, so they decided to go. They knew for Marion about the situation, so maybe they could help if they left them alone. Meike seemed a bit calm when they said goodbye.

Meike and Tang looked at each other and smiled. After that everything got better. They talk almost every day, and sometimes they had lunch together. Meike thought Tang was an interesting guy, he was photographer and he liked films, he had always that sweet smile on his face. She didn’t know why he looked for her, but she was happy that at least being his friend.

“I would like that you come to my photograph exposition” he asked her.

Meike accepted.

When she arrived, she noticed that some people looked at her, as if they recognized her. She was so confused, because the only person she knew there was Tang. Meike admired all the pictures; Tang really knew how to capture the beauty of the world. Some of them were of the botanic garden, others of the streets, the nature, and finally she saw a picture of herself.

She was amazed. She never thought she could look that pretty. She was making a bouquet, her expression was relaxed, and her smile didn’t look fake. It seemed like a dream, like the work of some image editor. That couldn’t be her. All her life she thought she wasn’t photogenic and she was convinced that she wasn’t attractive.

“I’m glad you are here, but you look so pale, it’s something wrong?” Tang said when he saw her.

“What does this means?” she asked in surprise. “Why there is a picture of me here? When did you take it?”

“I’m sorry; I think I had to ask you first. I thought you would like it”

Meike looked down.

“Why did you take it?” she asked.

Tang didn’t know how to tell her the truth.

“Also, did you edit it?”

“No. Why I would do that? I wanted to show you how I see you” he said simply. “What I mean is that I like you” Tang said as red as his shirt.

Meike smiled. That entire situation was really funny and cute, she thought in surprise, maybe because this time she was happy to hear such nice words.

“I like you too” she said, shyly.

Both were happy. He took her hand and they admired the photographs together. He could capture the truly beauty of whatever he saw, and even if she was his favorite model, for him, it was better to see her with his own eyes instead that a photograph.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
